Grace the Dark Lord Knows Not
by Eruaphadion.Argetlam
Summary: When it turns out the Dark Lord is about to turn himself into a Knight of Hell, the Angels must intervene. What does this mean for the Golden Trio? How will Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter defeat a Knight of Hell? And will Voldemort realize his new power?


Grace the Dark Lord Knows Not

A/N: There is a 14 year difference between where I need Dean's resurrection to take place and when it does in the canon timeline. I decided to move up the HP timeline 5 years and move Supernatural's timeline back 8 years. Therefore Harry is born on 31 July 1985 and defeats Voldemort on 31 October 1986. This also results in Deans resurrection moving from 18 September 2008, to 8 September 2000; the beginning of Harry's fifth year and coincidentally the day before Hermione's 16th birthday. Also, don't expect to see Castiel or the Winchesters, their plot is taking place simultaneously, 5-8 time zones away.

Prologue

 **October 1984, in a long white corridor.**

"Harold, Luna."

"Raphael, sir." Two voices respond simultaneously.

"I have a mission for you. One with utmost importance, but unfortunately requires you forget who and what, you are."

"Orders are orders, but, what do you mean, sir?"

"First, are you aware of the Voldemort situation in Britain at the moment?"

"Somewhat, isn't he the one who is performing the rite of Cain?"

"Indeed, he believes making 6 horcruxes will make him truly immortal. In his quest for power and immortality, he does not realize he stumbled on more than he could have imagined. He knows not that the sixth time his soul splits he will effectively become a Knight of Hell. And an seventh split will cement his power as a Knight of Hell."

"He has no idea he is on the path to become a top level demon?"

"He does not. And we would prefer he didn't find out. Unfortunately the British Men of Letters had an agreement to stay out of Wizards' affairs and by the time they realized what Voldemort was doing they were unable to stop him. They attacked him, causing him to counterattack and nearly wipe them out. Currently, there is only a few of them left, hiding in bunkers away from Voldemort."

"What about the rest of the British wizards? They can't all support him?"

"No, only a few of them actually support him. Unfortunately just as few actively oppose him, really just the Aurors and Order of the Phoenix. The rest are sheep and wont do anything one way of the other."

"What are our orders, sir?" "You mentioned forgetting what we are. Can we assume we are to remove our grace and become human?"

"Luna, you are perceptive as ever. You are both to head to earth, I will have to remove all classified information and any memories you do not need to retain. You will only remember what you need to know to defeat Voldemort, and your memories will only be triggered by necessity, or a major celestial event. Harry, you will be sent to a family that will soon be targeted by Voldemort due to a seer's prophecy. The mother you will be born to has managed to research protections powerful enough to slow Voldemort for a time. If either side bother to look, these events are a precursor to the 66 seals being released."

"What about the situation with Azazel?"

"Castiel is working behind the scenes to ensure the Winchester's success in defeating in him. You had best get ready, we must remove all your classified memories and the process to remove your grace is quite painful."

"Yes, sir." They both answered.

Shortly after this conversation, in late October 1984, what appeared to be a meteor crashed in a forest in the Scottish highlands near what most would see as a ruined castle. Those who had magic though, saw it as what it truly was: the Forbidden Forest next to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few months later in early May 1985, a second meteor crashed not 50 metres from the first. Within months a beautiful grove had sprung up, not that anyone other than the unicorns would go near that grove for many years, the centaurs and other forest dwellers refused to approach the strange magic that fell from heaven.

On 31 July 1985, baby Harry James Potter is born to Lilly Evan Potter and James Charlus "Prongs" Potter. Just over six months later, on 13 February 1986, Luna Celeste Lovegood is born to Pandora and Xenophillius Lovegood. On 31 October 1986, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds off the magical protections placed on Harry by his mother Lily, and destroys Voldemort's body. Unfortunately the sixth split was complete and a bit of Voldemort's soul is blasted off by the rebounding curse and creates a horcrux in baby Harry's forehead. And now, instead of Voldemort's remaining soul being sent to a waiting room in hell, he becomes a wraith, a black cloud, capable of possessing any living (or dead) being. Fortunately, the new Knight of Hell does not yet know how to use this power, or the wizarding world would have fallen quickly to him. As it is, the defeated Dark Lord retreated to Albania to wait. And Harry is sent to the Dursley's.


End file.
